Gone
by FangirlWrites
Summary: One-Shot! O'Wanda fic. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


_He's gone_, she thought. _He really is gone_.  
>It's been a week since the accident that took the one she loves most. She was dreadful, stuck in her misery. She didn't even go to school. Instead, she locked herself in her room, only coming out to grab some food from the pantry. She became nocturnal, sleeping by day and mourning at night. She cried and screamed to the heavens, "Why him? Of all people, why him? Why did he have to perish?" After about five hours of grieving, she finally fell into a restless sleep. She entered a horrible nightmare, or was it a memory?<p>

_They were driving on the highway, singing along the the radio at the top of their lungs. She rolled down her window and yelled,"Here's to never growing up!" She kept her head outside of the car with her mouth open like a dog. He laughed.  
>"Wanda, you might want to close your mouth. You might catch flies." He teased. She stuck her tongue out at him.<br>"Fine, Ian." She rolled the window to its original position and smiled at him. "Happy?"  
>"Very," he responded. "I'm always happy with you." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Where are we going?" Wanda asked. "Please tell me we're not going to your grandmother's horrible restaurant."<br>"No, we're not," he replied. She thanked him internally. "but we are going to some place special." She tilted her head in confusion.  
>"You already forgot? That hurts me you know." He said to her with mock sadness. He touched the picture of him and Wanda on his dashboard. She mentally slapped herself in the head. "It's already December 15?" She asked with disbelief. It's been a year already?<br>"Yup," Ian responded cheerfully. He pulled the hand he held to his lips and kissed it. Wanda blushed. "Happy one year anniversary, Wanderer."  
>Wanda rolled her eyes at the nickname he gave her when they first met. It was when he asked her where she's been. She responded that she's been all over the world, traveling with her family. He pondered over that for a second before saying, "So you're a little Wanderer, aren't you?"<br>She grinned at the memory. "So, where are we going?" She asked again.  
>"To the place where dreams come true," he said to her. It was her turn to laugh.<br>"Really? Disney World?" Wanda deadpanned. He shrugged.  
>"I thought it was a good place. Except my dreams don't come true when I'm there, they come true when I'm with you." He murmured to her. He smiled his charming crooked smile and she melted. Abruptly, the car swerved and crashed into the highway sign. After a moment of shock passed by, she looked to her left. She was petrified at the sight. Ian had a gashing head wound and an injured leg. She reached for her phone and quickly dialed 911. In a matter of minutes - which seemed like hours to her - the ambulance arrived and took her and Ian to the hospital. Wanda barely had a scratch on her, just a few minor cuts and bruises. Ian, on the contrary, had a brain injury - internal bleeding. Wanda sat by his bedside until Ian's brother Kyle virtually dragged her to the cafeteria to eat. When she came back, Doctor Waters was standing at the door. He saw her with pained eyes. She slowly walked up to him.<br>"Doc? Is everything okay? Is Ian fine?" Wanda asked in a soft voice. Doctor Waters took a deep breath.  
>"Wanda," he started. He paused for a second to think about what he was going to say. "Ian succumbed."<br>Wanda felt her whole world crashing down._

Wanda jerked awake. Her mother was standing at her bedside shaking her. Wanda was chagrined about having her mother see her like this.  
>"Wanda, wake up. Ian's funeral is today." Her mother murmured. Wanda got up and changed into the black dress her mother bought her and got in the car. When she got to the funeral, she first greeted Ian's family and gave them her condolences. They all sit down and the priest began the ceremony. When the time came, she put a rose on Ian's body and was planning on walking back to her seat, but her eyes welled up with tears. She placed a kiss on his cheek and briskly walked back to her seat. After a few words from Ian's relatives, the priest ended the ceremony. Everyone walked out of the room while Wanda stayed with her Ian. After a few minutes, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Doctor Waters looking with sympathy on her.<br>"Ian said to give this to you if he didn't make it," Doc said while handing her a folded paper. "He was conscious?" Wanda asked. Doc nodded.  
>"While you were in the cafeteria, he woke up for about ten minutes and literally spent all of that time writing this note.<br>She opened it and it read:

_Dear Wanda,  
>If you're reading this now, it means I've already passed. I want you to know that I love you with my whole heart and I'll still love you, even in heaven. I got an infinity with you in the numbered days I had, and I'm so grateful for it. I wish we could've had more time. I'm sorry I didn't persist enough and live through this. But, along with that, you get some joy. You can start again with someone new. Be with someone else. Be happy. Without pain, how could we know joy?<br>I love you with my whole heart and soul.  
>Yours truly,<br>Ian_  
><em>I love you too<em>, she thought back to him.


End file.
